Draco's Obsession
by AurorAngel
Summary: Draco has been a bad boy but his Auntie Bella knows just how to handle it. Warnings:incest,spanking,sick obsession with being punished PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Draco's Punishment

disclamer: JK owns characters not I!

"Draco!"

Draco jumped knocking over his glass and spilling his drink. He was in the kitchen at Malfoy manor having a late night snack.

"Draco!"

He could tell it was his aunt. _It's a good thing we have a mansion if not the whole household_ _would be up now._ As it was all should be far enough away not to hear the others scream. That thought sent a dark shiver down his spine.

It wasn't that his aunt scared him. Of course not, he just avoided her, continuously, like the plague, like a dementor, like the insane murderous Death Eater she was.

"Draco." Her voice was lower this time, dangerously so. Draco wanted nothing more than to run but knew she would find him and the chase would only excite her.

He crept quietly to the sitting room where her voice was coming from. The door was ajar and he peered in cautiously. Whenever he saw her he was always astonished by her beauty. Another reason he avoided her. _She's my aunt._ He thought in disgust.

When she'd called for him she sounded like she was in a foul mood. Looking her in the eyes could be deadly; looking at her anywhere else could be just as dangerous to Draco. _Ok just don't look at her. Keep your eyes respectfully down. _He told himself as he slipped into the room unnoticed,his heart hammering in his chest.

"Yes Auntie Bella? You wanted me?" he asked so softly that he was surprise she heard him.

Bellatrix spun around to face him. Raising her head higher she glared down at him though her unruly hair.

"Why would anyone want you Draco?" She asked coldly and he was stung by her harsh words.

As she was bending down to reach an unseen item on the coffee table Draco got a lovely view of her smooth creamy bosom as it spilled alarmingly over her corset top.

"You Draco are a filthy disgrace." She spat waving the object she'd just retrieved at him. He shivered but from her words or her body he wasn't sure.

"Imagine a pureblood having something so vulgar." She held up the magazine and for the first time he recognized it as his PlayWizard. He felt heat rush into his cheeks as he turned scarlet.

"Where did you...how did you get that?" He stammered too surprised even to fear her.

"Your mother asked me to bring one of your school books to your room and I found this." She said holding it away from her, a look of disgust plain on her face. He reached out to grab it but she pulled it away.

"Does Mum know?" He asked defeated. _Surely she told her. Surely my life is ruined._ He was legally old enough to have it. He was seventeen but he didn't feel it. Mummy still scared him.

"No." She paused a moment, deep in thought. "Perhaps I should tell her. You are her son after all not mine."

"No." He was pleading with her now. "Please Auntie Bella."

Bellatrix smiled wickedly. "I suppose I could deal your punishment, I am your Aunt."

_Punishment?_ _I'm too old for a punishment. But do I really want to tell her that? No. _Draco began to wonder if his mother would not have been the better choice. _What will a deranged Death Eater do to me? _

He watched as she sat on the sofa and tossed the incriminating magazine back onto the coffee table.

"Come here Draco." She called out for him and when he didn't move immediately she gave him a stern look.

"Draco, you'd better do as Auntie says."

He shuffled over to her standing awkwardly in front of the sofa, awaiting her next command.

"Take off your trousers."

"W...what?" He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly very insecure.

"Do as you are told." Her voice told him she was not in a mood to play games. He thought about screaming than remembered his earlier thought. _No one can hear you scream._

He unbuttoned his trousers, unzipped his fly and slid them down his legs

"That's fine." She said not making him fight to step out of them. He stood half naked in front of his mother's sister. Never had he felt so exposed. _I hope she lets me leave my shorts on._

"Lay yourself across my knee." She said simply. When he hesitated she shot him a look saying she wasn't to be crossed. He complied.

Draco felt ridiculous and vulnerable laying across his aunt's lap his arse clear where she could see it. When she pulled his shorts down he tried to jump up but she was stronger than she looked. And really he liked this position more than he would admit even to himself.

There was a moment of nothing. All he could feel were Bellatrix's eyes burning into him and the heat in his flushed cheeks. Then he felt her hand slap his bottom. There was a loud smack that seemed to vibrate through the quiet manor. She hit him again, and again. Each strike harder, sharper than the last.

As much as he hated it he loved it. Along with the sting on his arse he could feel his cock stiffen. Desire for his aunt stronger than any before began to build within him. He needed her to stroke it, needed release. Feeling daring he shifted slightly and rubbed himself against her leg. The hits stopped.

In one motion she stood throwing him off her.

"You sick twisted little pervert. You are being punished yet clearly you enjoy it."

He never remembered being so afraid and so aroused at the same time.

"Get to bed." She shouted waving her arm grandly at the staircase that led to the second floor.

Draco ran off quickly stumbling as he fought to pull up his trousers and leave at the same time. He was grateful to be out of his aunt's company yet when he made it to the second floor landing he couldn't leave. Hiding behind the wall he looked down at Bellatrix.

Her insane laughter floated up to him. She seemed to be in a much better mood already. He watched as she took up the magazine flipping through it quickly as if having a page already in mind. Draco squinted and could see what page she stopped at.

The one he had always avoided, a beautiful blonde witch lounging completely naked on a settee. The picture moved as all do in the wizarding world. The woman gave smouldering looks to the viewer as she stroked herself. Draco was disturbed looking at it. The witch looked too much like his own mother.

He watched Bellatrix in fascination as she lifted her skirt high. Too bad he was watching from her side, his view was somewhat blocked. He began to stroke himself subconsciously as his aunt's hand glided up her skirt.

With the motions she made it was clear she was fucking herself. He couldn't see but he could imagine her fingers buried deep inside her. How wet she must be. _Did I cause it?_ He wondered and stroked himself harder through his trousers.

She began to buck into her own hand as she moaned. The magazine slipped from her grasp as her shouts got louder. He watched her shudder; head tossed back, eyes closed. And he felt himself come. First bliss than sticky warmth in his shorts.

_Damn her._ She'd been lying the whole time. She didn't see him or his magazine as filth. It had got her off. In fact looking at a picture of her sister's lookalike had got her off. Sexy as all this was that really did bother him.

He shuffled off to the loo all the while muttering curse words about his aunt and trying not to think of all the little things that he could use to get himself punished again.


	2. Draco's Lesson

Two weeks had gone by since his first punishment by Bellatrix and he was getting anxious, he would be returning to school soon. Draco wanted nothing more than to be punished again by his aunt. He had tried hard to earn punishments.

Spilling his soup at dinner had only gotten him chores from his father. Flying his broom inside got his mother to take it away. Always Bellatrix looked the other way.

_I wonder if she knows that I'm trying. There has to be a way._ He thought desperately as he walked down the long hallway to his bedroom. Opening the door he was surprised to find her standing by his open window reading a letter.

"Auntie Bella?" he asked for her attention. She didn't look up until her eyes had finished scanning the parchment.

"Who is Pansy Parkinson?" she asked expressionless.

Draco was furious. _She's been reading my mail._

"She's my girlfriend." He snapped, fearing the next moment that he shouldn't have taken such a tone with his aunt, but she ignored it.

"Is she pretty?" she asked quietly.

This was the last thing Draco expected her to say and he stood unsure for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, she is."

"Do you like her?" Bella's voice never lost its soft tone.

Draco was beginning to worry where this was going but saw no other choice but to play along.

"Yes I do."

Her voice changed dropping lower, hinting at danger.

"Then why is it she is complaining that…" she looked to the letter, quoting Pansy. "You never take the time to care for my needs?" She looked back up to him with a dark expression.

"According to this she has gone down on you many times and you haven't once returned the favor. Why is that Draco?"

He stood frozen, his mouth had gone dry. How could he tell his aunt he was afraid? That he'd never done it before and was worried he'd mess up?

Thankfully his answer seemed unimportant. It appeared she could tell by his hesitation.

"This is wonderful Draco; I can turn your punishment for being selfish into a lesson. Now get on your knees." She commanded.

Draco didn't move. _No! As cruel as Pansy would be Auntie Bella will be ten times worse. I can't do it._

"On your knees Draco. By the bed." She sang out.

The fear Draco felt for his aunt outweighed his fear of being made a fool. That and the overwhelming desire he could feel growing in his trousers led him to obey.

_Well I wanted this. Another punishment._ He thought wryly.

Kneeling by his bed he watched Bellatrix sway over to him and sit delicately on the edge. _She's so graceful. So Beautiful. And she's sitting on my bed._

Pulling up her skirt she placed a leg to either side of him and scooted so she rested as close to the edge of the bed as possible. _Closest to me._ He thought excitedly. She lifted her skirt farther and he could see every beautiful detail of his aunt's most intimate parts.

He stared. He couldn't help it. The soft pink lips, the dark curls that surrounded them, and her glistening arousal which seemed to increase as he watched. Then the smell reached him, it was intoxicating. He closed his eyes a moment drinking it in. His hand lowered to the bulge in his trousers.

Draco felt a sharp slap on the back of his head and his eyes flew open. He gazed up confused at his aunt as he rubbed the place she'd hit him.

"This is not for your pleasure Draco. You are learning to give. So give." Grabbing his head she thrust his face into her wet curls.

Feeling more nervous than ever he licked lightly, the taste getting to him in a most delicious way.

"Surely Draco you can do better. You are after all your mother's son." She cooed.

_What does she mean by that?_ He was beginning to think the relationship between his aunt and his mum was something more than sisterly.

He tried harder. Licking all along her opening he heard a soft moan. Glancing up for just a moment he saw his Auntie Bella, her head back, eyes closed.

_She's my aunt. I'm __tasting the most beautiful woman in the world. And she's my aunt. _He was overcome by a new wave of desire for her, the wrongness of it all only making it sweeter.

Deciding to be more daring he slid his tongue inside her. She bucked up to meet him and that was all the encouragement he needed. Draco sucked and licked her everywhere. Even nipping hard at rather sensitive spots, he received gasps and moans of delight. Reaching her clit he took a few swipes at it with his tongue before sucking it in between his lips.

She squirmed, rubbing herself farther into his face coating him in her wet desire. He felt her shiver and stayed with her until all movement ceased. Then he pulled back deciding to remain on the floor until she excused him.

She looked down at him through heavy, tired eyes.

"Very good Draco, you learn quickly. However you still may use your hands while giving oral." She instructed and he nodded understanding and smiled widely at her.

_It's my turn now._ He thought excitedly as he gazed at her lovely face, those soft rosy lips, her wild hair. How he'd love to pull it as she sat at his feet devouring him. In his mind he could picture his cock sliding in and out of her mouth.

He watched her dark eyes travel the length of his body and rest on his tented trousers.

"Get up Draco." She ordered and he scrambled up from the floor in a rush. Bellatrix stood and without glancing his way walked to the door.

_What? After all I just did for her she's gonna leave me like this?_ His cock stirred and he let out a soft groan. _She wouldn't do this to me; it's the worst kind of torture._

She turned at the door and he felt a rush of hope.

"Draco?"

"Yes Auntie Bella?" he asked excitedly. She stared at him coldly.

"When you return to school you will give the girl the same treatment you gave me."

Draco was livid he didn't want to be taking orders from her. _Not after this._ _She can't control what I do_ _when I'm away at school._ He began to protest but Bella was having none of it.

"You will service the girl." She commanded then her voice dropped into a terrifying whisper.

"And believe me I shall know if you don't." And she swept from the room without giving him a chance at a reply.

_She knows I'll do it__, simply because she told me to._ He thought helplessly. He couldn't explain it, it didn't make sense but somehow he was sure she would know if he disobeyed her.

"Damn it."

Kicking his dresser in frustration he left a good nick in the wood and the loud thud seemed to relieve his tension.

His throbbing prick still straining Draco tried to think of how he could get her to punish him again, worse, harder... better. _Will I be punished if I don't service Pansy? No, I want Auntie Bella happy. That's what I need, I need to please her any way possible. That's the only_ _way._

He lay back on his bed in the exact spot where his aunt had just lain._ It's still warm._ He mused as he took out his aching length and gave it the attention it demanded. All the while he thought of all the ways he would love to pleasure his mother's sister.


	3. Draco's Torture

Draco was in for it big this time. He'd been trying to be bad, trying to deserve a punishment but now he had failed the Dark Lord. _His punishment won't be like my aunt's._ Draco thought fearfully as he shakily approached Voldemort.

"You have failed me Draco." The snakelike man hissed angrily. "You know what this means."

_He's going to kill me._ Draco thought distraughtly. _And there is nowhere to run from Lord_ _Voldemort. _

"I will not kill you Draco." He said as if reading Draco's mind. _Which he might be._ Draco shuddered.

Voldemort stepped away from him and Draco relaxed only slightly with some space now between them. Crossing to the other side of the room the Dark Lord seated himself in a grand high-backed chair. Though he spoke in almost a whisper his voice carried clearly across the long room.

"You will however, feel pain like nothing you've felt before. Bellatrix." He nodded to her and gestured to Draco. "He is yours, as I promised."

Draco heard his mother weep quietly as she tried to suppress her tears while in front of the Dark Lord. _Don't worry Mum, it'll be fun._ He thought eagerly then stopped himself. _What if he is in my mind? _

Draco knew he should act properly afraid and truthfully he was afraid. Always the fear was equal with his excitement when it came to his aunt.

She guided him from the room silently and Draco followed, obedient. He was careful to show more fear than he normally would have allowed to make up for the stir in his cock.

Bellatrix never looked his way as she wordlessly led him to his bedroom. Pushing open the door she held it for him. When it slammed shut behind them he began to feel truly nervous. _She is acting strangely._ He thought as she slid up behind him.

Without warning she spun him around to face her and slammed him against the wall. A nearby picture crashed to the floor, its glass shattering.

Terrified as he was Draco still chanced looking into her eyes, they glinted with madness. It was dangerous he knew but he just had to look at her. _She is so beautiful._ He thought idly. He thought it every time he saw her; she always seemed more captivating than before.

Her smooth pale skin, her dark eyes. Her plump red lips were parted, baring her teeth in her anger. They had seen better days, before the neglect of Azkaban. But it didn't matter. Draco wanted them at his neck, wanted her biting down with all she had. Wanted her to devour him.

Bella's grip tightened on his throat and his fear fought with his desire, the latter still winning. _Is she really_ _angry?_ He worried.

"You failed the Dark Lord, Draco."

She leaned in closer and his already hard cock pressed into her hip. She pulled back slightly and as she looked down at it she seemed... _disappointed?_ When she spoke her voice was mournful, a faint whisper.

"Why Draco? I like punishing you."

"Then do it, punish me." He hadn't meant to allow the desperation he felt to show in his voice but as it happened he pleaded with her.

Bellatrix leaned in closer again. Pressing herself against him, she grabbed his greasy blond hair and pulled his head back roughly, exposing his neck. Draco shivered, his cock was pressed against her stomach and he could feel her hot breath on his neck as Bella spoke.

"What do you want Draco?" She purred. "What is it you desire above all else?"

He should have known better. A question like that coming from Bellatrix Lestrange was clearly a trap but it didn't register in his lust-clouded brain. All he knew was her, pressed tightly against him.

"Punish me, hurt me." He was growing frantic as he ground himself against his aunt's tight, hot body. He needed more.

"Please Auntie Bella, torment me like you do."

Bellatrix pulled away, Draco couldn't understand it.

"That_ is_ what you desire above all else. But you've failed the Dark Lord, you need to suffer."

Draco flung himself at her his need so desperate he lost all fear of her. Grabbing her shoulders he practically screamed at her.

"Then punish me."

She looked up at him coldly, her eyes held a glint of pleasure.

"I am Draco."

_No._ He clung to her, fear stronger than any before flooded through him. _She doesn't mean..._

"I'll never touch you again, Draco." She whispered and with surprising strength for one so petite she shoved him away from her.

_No. _Draco screamed in his mind but was unable to voice his distress. _I need her. _

He felt ill as he watched her saunter to the door, unable to take his eyes off her lovely form. Turning at the door she gave him a merciless smirk.

"The punishments are over, let the torture begin."


End file.
